Bleach Prime
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Following the destruction of the Autobot base, Optimus Prime is sent to Hueco Mundo to help end another conflict...One which may turn out to be his greatest challenge yet. Transformers Prime/Bleach Crossover. Optimus Prime/Tia Harribel
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Bleach Prime**_

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you another fanfiction story. This time, after reading the badass story Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I and II by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf and The Magic of a Prime by SilverXScythe66, I decided to post one of my own Bleach crossovers...with one of our favorite Sci-Fi heroes taking the lead role. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present...Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime, voiced by true American Actor and Hero: Peter Cullen.**

**This story begins just after Megatron builds his new fortress at Jasper, Nevada and destroys the Autobot Base. While severely injured and on the verge of complete shutdown, Optimus is offered another chance...Hey, wait a minute! What am I doing? You'll just have to read my story to find out.**

**Well, enough chit-chat; here is Bleach Prime**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Chapter 1: Prologue}_

Optimus Prime groaned in agony, struggling to open his battle weary optics. After some effort, his optics finally began to function, as he became aware of his surroundings.

Right now, he was simply floating in a vast empty space, surrounded by shimmering blue and white lights. It was similar to when he had received the message from Alpha Trion while wielding the Star Sabre just weeks before.

As he slowly scanned the spectacle around him, Optimus became aware that he was alone and still severely injured. It was hard to believe that what was to be the end of a long, devastating conflict would conclude in soul wrenching defeat.

Just hours before, he and his Autobots had traveled to Cybertron after he had used the Solus Forge to upgrade their Ground Bridge to provide inter-stellar space travel capabilities. Following a brief battle between them and Megatron, the Autobots had proceeded to locate and activate the Omega Lock, and hopefully return Cybertron to its pre-war state.

Unfortunately, after Megatron had captured their human allies and had threatened their lives in exchange for the Omega Keys, Optimus was forced to use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock, after Megatron had begun the transformation of Earth into the newest addition of his Decepticon Empire. While the Decepticons were still recuperation from his sudden act of desperation, the Autobots returned to Earth...only to find that the Decepticons had already discovered the location of their base.

From their new fortress of Dark Mount, the Decepticons had positioned their warship the _Nemesis_ just overhead the refurbished missile silo, so as to annihilate their Autobot adversaries with their new Turbo Laser. While the other Autobots Ground-bridged to safety, Optimus had volunteered to remain behind to destroy the Ground Bridge, and enable his allies to escape to safety.

While he successfully destroyed the Ground Bridge, he was unable to escape the blast from the _Nemesis'_ laser cannon; hence why he had endured such grievous injuries.

"So", Optimus murmured as he closed his optics in acceptance of his fate. "It is finished; I am finally one with the All-Spark."

"_Not quite yet, Optimus; the universe still has need of your courage."_

Optimus opened his optics as he searched for the origination of the voice, just as a Cybertronian figure appeared out of the haze. While he was unfamiliar, Optimus recognized him from the Iacon record databanks. "You are Vector Prime: the Guardian of Time and Space, and one of the thirteen original Primes."

The ancient being known as Vector Prime nodded, his expression hidden behind his face mask.

"It would appear that our guest has finally awakened."

Optimus' optics widened in shock and surprise; this was a voice he had not heard for a long time; a voice that belonged to the being that had taught him so much during his years as a records clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records; "Alpha Trion?"

Said Cybertronian appeared before Optimus, his appearance barely showing any difference from eons ago. "Greetings Optimus, it has been a long time."

For the first time in many eons, Optimus smiled in joy and relief as he regarded his old mentor. "It gives me great happiness to see you once again, old friend." Optimus' smile then transformed into a questioning, yet determined, frown. "But why have I been brought to this place? And how are you still alive? It was to my knowledge that you had perished during the final days of the war for Cybertron."

Alpha Trion seemed to sigh in regret as he responded. "We are in the Matrix of Leadership. And we have brought you here because, while you are still alive and recovering from your injuries, both you and your human allies are still in great danger."

Optimus' optics widened in fear at his mentor's words. "What do you mean?"

Alpha Trion glanced at Vector Prime as the latter began speaking. "During my travels throughout the universal time stream, I discovered the existence of new worlds parallel to the one we reside in as living beings. Some of these worlds are what your human allies refer to as afterlife dimensions: where their souls reside after they are deceased. Some of these dimensions are quite similar to our own, though also very different."

"When you used the Star Saber to destroy the Ground Bridge controls on Earth, the energy of the Matrix and that of the Decepticon warship's weapon created an energy portal which has transported you to one of these dimensions, commonly referred to as Hueco Mundo."

Optimus shook his head in confusion and disbelief. "I still don't understand. How is my life still at risk?"

It was now that Alpha Trion's expression became grim as he began his part in the story. "The residents of Hueco Mundo and those of another – the Soul Society – are soon to become embroiled in their own war, one that will threaten every living being on this planet...and potentially those on other worlds as well. And with the ever growing presence of Decepticon activity on this planet, the eruption of yet another conflict of this scale would surely lead to the extinction of Humanity."

"As such, in order to prevent this from occurring, we knew of only one thing that could make a difference in this conflict: The power and wisdom of a Prime."

Optimus had trained under Alpha Trion's guidance long enough to know that he was serious. If such a conflict would erupt, countless innocent lives would be lost as a result. Despite his desire to return to his fellow Autobots and continue their fight against Megatron, Optimus knew that he couldn't just ignore the plight of others when he was needed.

Furthermore, he was confident that his team would continue on without him, and would manage to keep the Decepticons at bay, as well as hopefully restore life to Cybertron.

"I understand. What can I do to help bring an end to this conflict?"

Alpha Trion turned his head to his right shoulder...as several objects materialized in front of the young Prime. Optimus narrowed his optics as he attempted to make out the objects...only to widen them in awe as he recognized the tools that were now fully formed before him. "Those are..."

Alpha Trion nodded in confirmation. "These are some of the oldest and most powerful relics of Cybertronian history, first wielded by the original Primes during their battle with Unicron. These are some of the tools you will have at your disposal during your mission in Hueco Mundo."

Optimus could only nod as he examined the relics before him. Some of them he easily recognized from his time as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records: Among them were the Star Saber of Prima, the Polarity Gauntlet and a refurbished version of the Force Shield Generator (the latter originally destroyed by Bulkhead months before).

His optics then focused on three of the other relics before him. "Are those...?"

Vector Sigma nodded. "Three of the most highly valued relics of the Primes: The Fire Saber, the Solus Energon Restoration Gauntlet and Cyber Calibre of Solus Prime."

Optimus regarded said relics with awe and respect. It was with these powerful weapons that the original Primes were able to defeat Unicron. Following the God of Chaos' downfall, all three relics were supposedly cast into the far reaches of space to prevent them from falling into possession of Unicron's surviving minions. If Megatron had attained such power, the fate of all Cybertronians would have been catastrophic.

His gaze then turned to the last three relics, all of which were both familiar and unknown to him: an upgraded version of the Energon Battle Axe he once wielded during the war, a golden-red chest piece similar to the Apex Armor and what appeared to be an upgraded version of the Resonance Blaster.

Alpha Trion noted Optimus' expression towards the items before him. "Following the final battle for Cybertron, I took the liberty to attain and upgrade some of the prototype artifacts before I was forced to depart from Cybertron myself."

Optimus could only stare as his former mentor motioned to each artifact, all of which seemed to glow as he described their heritage. "For starters, your Battle Axe is now more energy efficient during combat; as such, you need not wait for an extended period of time for it to recharge."

Alpha Trion then motioned to the chest piece as he continued. "This is the Solus Battle Armor, first wielded by Solus Prime herself during the battle with Unicron. Once donned, the wearer is capable of summoning any form of battle gear – be it flight tech or armor reinforcement – should the need arise. I'm sure you are already familiar with its successor"

Optimus nodded in grim remembrance. The Apex Armor, as he had witnessed firsthand, was among the most powerful pieces of battle tech ever developed during the Great War. Though most likely a downscaled version of the Solus Battle Armor, it was still a force to be reckoned with in close combat scenarios.

Alpha Trion then motioned toward the last artifact. "And, of course, you are well aware of the history behind the development of the Sonic Distortion Cannon."

Indeed, Optimus remembered the teachings and databanks he had analysed during his time as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records...including the records concerning the Iacon Technological Development Institute: While the Decepticons were indeed the first to successfully construct a weapon capable of harnessing sonic waves for military purposes, the Autobots had also started conducting their own sonic distortion technology program. As such, some might say that the Sonic Distortion Cannon was the Autobot's forerunner to the design specs of the Decepticon Resonance Blaster. While the Decepticons focused their development for the production of military hardware, the basic Autobot design was primarily for civilian scientific research.

Officially, the design specs for the SDC were destroyed by Autobot scientists to prevent them from falling into Decepticon hands...though the defection of most of the projects head scientists to Megatron's ranks certainly rendered these measures worthless. According to recovered documents, the first prototype was listed as having been destroyed during the early months of the war.

Of course, the same was said about the Spark Extractor and the supposed death of CILAS and MECH.

Vector Prime then spoke up. "A word of caution Optimus: these artifacts are among Cybertron's most valued weaponry, and as such should not be used for trivial incidents. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, they would be used to bring utmost destruction throughout the multi-verse."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I understand; I will use them only when all other potential methods of reason and negotiation have proven futile."

Vector Prime seemed to relax as he regarded the younger Prime. "Then there is one last matter to attend to: Do you still possess the Key to Vector Sigma?"

Optimus' optics widened in surprise as he summoned forth the most valuable relic ever created by Solus Prime; said artifact glowed brightly as Vector Prime summoned it towards him. The Guardian of Time then began transferring mystical energy into the artifact, slowly reshaping and reprogramming its function. As soon as the transformation was complete, the Key returned to Optimus Prime, whom painfully reached out to retrieve the artifact.

However, upon touching the key, his body was enveloped in a bright flash of light, as the key seemed to be healing all of his wounds and burns. As the light finally faded, Alpha Trion summoned a figure-sized Cybertronian mirror, in which Optimus was able to inspect his body...and was thoroughly shocked at what he saw.

"I'm...a human?"

Staring back at him was a young human male, approximately around the age of twenty-four with ear length brown hair with blue streaks. His face was moderately clean shaven with clear blue eyes and shining white teeth. Most of his outer armor appeared the same, with a mixture of blue and red on his torso and shoulder pads. As well, his helmet was as it was before, able to function as a mouth-guard during combat and act as a close-range sensor unit, capable of detecting objects and/or people within his vicinity. And on both shoulder pads and his center chest plate was the dark-grey Autobot's insignia.

"Indeed; the key will now allow you to transform from your Cybertronian form into the standard organic structure and image of the local population on this planet, and vice versa. As well, the key is also able to store and contain the artifacts as particle energy. This will allow you to keep them safely stored away until you most need them."

True enough, Optimus noted that all of the artifacts were now gone, most likely stored within the Key to Vector Sigma; yet another example of the blending of Cybertronian mythical energy and science.

Alpha Trion's optics seemed to twinkle as he continued from where Vector Prime's left off. "This way, you need not worry of having to carry them with you throughout your mission in Hueco Mundo. We wouldn't want you to stumble in the middle of a battle under such a heavy burden!"

Optimus couldn't help but smirk at his former master's pun; even during the most harrowing of times, the master archivist was well known for his witty comments and light sense of humor.

"The time has come," Vector Prime declared as he and Alpha Trion raised their hands, gathering mythical energy from the surrounding mist. At the same time, ten other figures appeared out of the haze, forming a circle around the now human Optimus. All twelve of them had soon gathered a tremendous quality of energy, their bodies outlined against the aura mist as they began speaking.

"_**Behold Optimus Prime, for a new journey lies before you. A new war is about to begin, one which will shake the Heavens and this planet to its core. You must stop the escalating aggression before all of Humanity perishes. Do you accept this responsibility, and swear to uphold your role as the Guardian to Humanity and to Cybertron?"**_

Optimus felt no hesitation or regret as he answered. "I will!"

"_**Then go forth Optimus, and may Primus aid you in your quest to bring light to this dark hour."**_

Optimus closed his 'eyes' as he felt the power of the Primes surround him. Soon the gathered aura energy began to encircle the newly reborn Prime, opening a space-bridge portal to a new dimensional world. The energy pulled Optimus forward until, with a brief flash of light and energy, the portal had consumed the young Prime.

As the energy subsided, the twelve beings began to vanish into the mist. Their task was now complete, and hopefully the young Prime would banish this new evil from this world forever.

Soon only Alpha Trion remained, his aged optics lingering on where his former student had entered the slip-space portal to Hueco Mundo. While he was concerned with what the former Soul Reaper Aizen had in store for the humans, he was confident that Optimus was the one that would make the difference in the end.

"Good luck Optimus," Alpha Trion murmured to himself, before he himself began to depart from this realm. He still had a far more vital part to play in this conflict, which would hopefully bring a new ally to the aid of the Autobots on Earth.

"Until all are one!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Wahoo! Yes, I finally finished the prologue for Bleach Prime. I sure hope you love my story, because I sure as Heck am NOT going to give this up for anything.**

**Please R&R, and let me know how you like it. And if you like this story, just read Bleach: Ultimate Alien and the Magic of a Prime Fanfiction stories; they're even better!**

**And yes, some of the relics in this story are my own creation, all of which I will provide further details throughout the next few chapters. I hope you like what I have in store for Optimus and the Arrancar of Las Nochas.**

**Until next time, comrades...Till All Are One!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian of Las Nochas

**_Bleach Prime_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you another chapter for my fanfiction story Bleach Prime.**

**In this chapter, Optimus meets his first obstacle; I hope the battle turns out to meet your expectations, fellow fanfic readers.**

**Just to let you know, Optimus detests unnecessary violence, so don't expect him to just rush blindly into a fight. Of course, this is just for those who don't know Optimus Prime for who he really is. He fights only when his friends are put in danger, or when he has no other options than to stand and fight.**

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my friend Bigby the Big Bad Wolf for helping me brainstorm the content for this chapter as well as my future updates. Rock on, dude!**

**Well, enough chit chat; here is the next installment of Bleach Prime**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_Thought_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Chapter 2: Guardian of Las Nochas}_

Optimus moaned as he shook his head to clear the haziness from his vision. As he rose up onto his knee, he activated his helmet's auto-repair system; if he was to become involved in an unexpected firefight, it would do him no good if he was still recovering from past injuries or wounds.

At the same time, he examined his now human body, still amazed as to how his mentor was able to achieve such remarkable transformation capabilities. While his face and forearms were visible, his red and blue armor still covered most of his body.

After ensuring he was undamaged, Optimus began to study the surrounding landscape: To his surprise, he appeared to have been transported to a vast landscape of sand and crystallized boulders, with isolated clusters of bare trees. It reminded him of the Sea of Rust back on Cybertron, its basic image similar save for the metallic principles of all Cybertronian infrastructures.

Looking up, he noted how the sky was near pitch-black, with patches of grey clouds scattered across the sky, illuminated by the light from the crescent moon high above. This was indeed strange considering it was barely mid-afternoon when he and his fellow Autobots had returned from Cybertron.

As he swivelled his head over his left shoulder, his gaze fell upon a massive dome-shaped fortress, reaching far into the moon-lit sky above. It was most likely there that he would meet the locals of this dreary landscape.

Optimus considered transforming back into his original Cybertronian form, though he was hesitant to rely on his full strength as of yet.

_If I am to play a key role in ending this conflict that was mentioned by Alpha Trion, it would be wise if I were to present myself as non-hostile to anyone residing in this world._

_Although, it would've be more convenient if these human forms were capable of assuming their own vehicle mode, for better mobility if nothing else. _

Sighing, Optimus began walking towards the massive bastion, his thoughts focused on whether the inhabitants, after hearing his story of his past and reason for arrival, would be willing to allow him sanctuary until this conflict was resolved.

That is, if they were willing to listen to him at all.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The guardian of Los Nochas watched silently as his prey moved ever closer to the citadel...and to his demise.

He had sensed when the intruder had appeared just beyond the outskirts of Las Nochas, while following him from a distance as he approached his master's palace.

Now was the time for him to act, so as to fulfill his duty to his lord and master.

The intruder wouldn't stand a chance.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Optimus continued toward the citadel, his thoughts wandering through the possible outcomes of his arrival: How would the residents of this place react to his presence? Would they listen to what he would say? How would they react should they learn the truth behind his identity and his true form?

_Hopefully, I'll be sure to find the answers once I arrive at the-_

His musings were cut short as his sixth sense began to react; after millennia of endless fighting, like any seasoned warrior, he had developed the ability to sense when an attack was imminent.

Out of pure instinct, he rolled forward before turning around to face the new threat, kneeling in a battle ready position.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a massive fist of sand rose out of the desert floor, reaching for where Optimus stood. Unsure as to what he was facing, Optimus leapt out of the hand's path, once again rolling into a kneeling stance. As he readied himself, he watched as the hand transformed into a giant arm. This in turn was attached to a massive mound of sand and gravel, which soon became a torso, head and second limb. Soon, an entire being of sand stood before the last descendant of the Primes.

**"I am Runuganga, Guardian of Las Nochas. Who dares trespass upon the sanctity and consecration of Las Nachos?**

The creature looked down upon the young Prime**. "You are neither a Hollow nor an Arrancar, yet you seem to possess a spiritual energy far too powerful for that of a mere human. What manner of creature are you? **

Optimus could only stare in wonder at the being before him; while he had witnessed many supernatural events throughout his lifetime, this was certainly a new experience.

_He claims to be the Guardian of this Las Nochas; that must be the Citadel towards which I was advancing. Perhaps he sees me as an intruder, and as such a potential threat._

Steadily rising to his feet, Optimus spread his arms and hands in surrender, slightly bowing his head as he regarded the sand being. "One who humbly requests your ear, honorable Guardian of Las Nochas?"

The sand being seemed to hesitate before he spoke, almost as if with an air of amusement. **"And what would you feel compelled to say to me, worm?"**

Optimus maintained his posture as he continued. "I am merely a lowly traveller, one who bears no ill intention towards you or your home. I have come to this world merely by chance, for I am on an important undertaking, in the hopes of bringing an end to a conflict that could potentially result in the loss of innocent lives. I only seek an audience with your master, in hopes that I may be permitted safe passage through your realm."

The sand giant seemed to flinch in pure surprise and disbelief. **"Do you jest with me, loathly creature? You honestly expect me to allow you to trespass upon such holy ground?"**

Optimus held his stance as he stood before the sand being. "I assure you, I have no intention of aggression towards you or your people. I am merely in need of navigation assistance, for I am unfamiliar with this land and its customs. If you would allow me safe entrance to your kingdom, once I have attained what I seek, I will more than willingly depart from your sanctuary."

The creature then bellowed in laughter, his torso shaking as his cries echoed across the desert plains. **"Now I know that you surely jest, for no non-Arrancar save for my Masters Aizen, Tosen and Gin shall ever be permitted entrance to Las Nochas."**

Optimus raised his eyebrow in confusion at said names. "So, I take it that this 'Aizen' is the ruler of this land."

The creature then started to shake in anger at the Prime's comment. **"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD AIZEN. I WILL GRIND YOU INTO DUST!"**

Giving off a roar, the creature swung its fist down towards Optimus, whom was only barely able to raise his arms to bloke the oncoming blow. Groaning at the strain, Optimus attempted to force the creature's arm backwards. However, this proved to be futile as he found himself being steadily forced down onto his knees.

Realizing that negotiations were no longer an option, Optimus relinquished his pressure against the creature's arm, using his momentum to roll from under the oncoming fist just before it struck the ground.

Activating his helmet's mouth guard, Optimus summoned his left gauntlet sword, while activating his right hand Path Blaster; this combination played to one of Optimus' favorite battle tactics: a mixture of close-quarters and medium range combat against an enemy with unknown capabilities.

As the creature swung another fist downward, Optimus spun around to avoid the oncoming threat, while slashing off one of its fingers with his sword as it passed by.

The creature regarded his 'injury' as he easily repaired the damage inflicted by the Autobot, before proceeding to crush him with another sand fist.

Once again, Optimus was forced to avoid the oncoming threat, jumping backwards to avoid being crushed into the ground. This time, he raised his right arm while firing at the giant's wrist with his Path Blaster. When the plasma bursts impacted against the creature's oncoming arm, both were stunned to see the giant's hand becoming hard and crystallized, almost as if it was made of...

_Sand...the creature's basic structure is based out of sand and gravel particles; which means that standard attacks will prove ineffective against him, thus giving him the edge in a prolonged fight. _

Optimus was forced to jump sideways as the giant brought down his other fist, which caused a small tremor to erupt from the velocity behind the attack.

**"You run away like the insect you are, yet you only prolong the inevitable!"**

Optimus began going through his options as he avoided the creature's increasing number of attacks. While he could easily transform into his Cybertronian form, it was unlikely that it would provide any significant change to the outcome of the battle.

At the same time, the creature merely broke off the crystallized limb, which turned back into clumps of sand and plasma-glass. While the glass fell down to the ground, the sand swirled and dispersed across the desert terrain.

As Optimus watched the sand disperse, an idea came to his mind: If he was to defeat this so-called Guardian, he would have to somehow scatter the sand particles across a wide area so as to prevent him from re-assembling himself...at least for a period of time so that he could withdraw.

Hopefully, one of the relics provided for him by Alpha Trion would be enough to accomplish this. All he needed was a moment to summon it forth.

Summoning forth the Key to Vector Sigma, Optimus used his energy to access the contents within the sacred artifact. As the items appeared on his helmet's data-bank display, he quickly scrolled through his options, hoping that one would enable him to end this conflict without inflicting any fatal injury upon his adversary.

Angered by his inability to land a solid blow, the sand creature raised his hands into a combined knuckle-fist, intending to deliver the strike that would crush this annoying insect once and for all.

**"Your resistance is admirable, I will grant you, worm. But now, you will fall. ****_NOW DIE!_****"**

With that, the sand being brought down his fists upon the last Prime...

Only to halt his strike as a bright flash of blue light surrounded the intruder, enough to force the sand giant to raise his arms in an attempt to block the blinding source of released energy.

**"What...What is this? What sort of power does this being have at his whim?**

As the light faded, the sand creature looked down upon the intruder...who now wielded what seemed to be an enlarged version of the strange projectile weapon he had used against him before.

**"What manner of trickery is this? Do you truly believe that your new toy will change your inevitable fate?"**

Ironically, the creatures exclaim of triumph was all that Optimus needed to summon forth one of the relics contained within the Key to Vector Sigma. Optimus examined the new artifact that he had summoned; he couldn't help but grasp how it resembled the Resonance Blaster, save for its enlarged barrel and it crimson-red structural design.

_The Sonic Distortion Blaster! If it is as powerful as Alpha Trion stated_, Optimus thought as he aimed the artifact towards the giant creature, _then it should be what I need to end this conflict before anyone is gravely injured_.

Optimus muttered "Forgive me", as he activated the artifact's hidden power: The SDB's barrel opened up to reveal a rotary mechanism stabilized by three sonic amplifier flaps, which shook and vibrated as it unleashed devastating invisible rings of sonic air waves. While his helmet acted as an isolator to the full extent of the SDB's power, he still winced as his human ears were affected to the intense sonic waves.

For Runuganga, the effects were far worse. The sand giant roared in pain as he was pounded by the sonic devastation of the Cybertronian artifact. In a vain attempt to minimize his torture, the creature raised his arms to protect his non-existent eardrums...only to realize that his body was beginning to break apart under the pressurized sound waves of the Prime's arsenal.

**"WHAT!"** The creature hollered as his arms and torso dispersed into nothing. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"**

Optimus began to move away from the sand giant, whose figure now comprised of only his shoulders and head, though these too were slowly beginning to disperse from the SDB's sound waves.

**"NO, PLEASE STOP! I...CAN'T...NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO..." **

Optimus de-activated the Sonic Distortion Blaster as the creature finally disappeared into swirling particles of sand and grit. He rose up onto his feet and walked slowly to where the sand giant once stood, halting just in front of the remaining glassed fragments that had begun disintegrating into the ground. His mouth guard slid open as he dismissed the SDB back to its storage space within the Key to Vector Sigma.

His eyes widened in surprise as the sand began to reform into solid matter; the creature was attempting to reform its body, though at a slower pace than when they had fought mere seconds before.

Realizing that another prolonged engagement would prove unproductive, Optimus turned and ran towards the looming Citadel. As he approached, he spotted a small entranceway just below the first fortification structure, leading further in to the massive structure.

Looking back, he could see the giant beginning to regain his physical form, his lower torso slowly rising up from the desert floor...before stumbling and falling downward in a disorientated fashion.

"I am truly sorry, Guardian of Las Nochas," Optimus muttered to himself, before he entered the palace of Las Nochas.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Wow, another chapter already complete for this fanfiction. YEAH, I'm invincible! Of course, I may not be able to say this after my final exams for this semester of University.**

**Nonetheless, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I sure hope you enjoy reading it. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter: we meet the Espada and their master, as well as Optimus Prime's next opponent.**

**See ya round!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Espada

**_Bleach Prime_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you the third installment of my fanfiction story Bleach Prime.**

**For this chapter, we meet the Espada and their Master Aizen. And after the defeat of Runuganga, Optimus makes his way deeper into Las Noches.**

**Also, to Sixsamchaos, I apologize for misspelling Las Noches throughout the second chapter. I promise to make sure the spelling remains accurate from now on.**

**Just so you know, I based this chapter after watching the Bleach Espada Meeting in English Dub clip on YouTube by Chunsitu066.**

**Well, without further adieu, here is the third installment of Bleach Prime.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_Thought_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Chapter 3: The Espada}_

A pair of solid metal doors opened up to a darkened room, consisting only of a single rectangular table housing several black marble chairs.

Through the doorway walked ten individuals, all dressed in white uniforms – each of various designs and styles from the others – representing their personality and fighting methods and beliefs. And each one of them seemed to scream out authority and power.

They were the Espada – the highest ranking Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo. And they had gathered for a very specific reason.

Their conversation carried on as they approached the table. "Looks like we have an intruder," one of them spoke out.

"How do you know that?" a second, more elderly voice rang out.

"It appears that our watchdog has been defeated in battle," a third voice responded.

"Are you saying that Runuganga has fallen, Zommari?" a fourth voice called out.

"Apparently so, Yammy" the one referred to as Zommari answered.

A fifth, high pitched voice cried out. "Pathetic. What's the point of enlisting a watchdog if they can't keep even the smallest insects away?"

Zommari frowned in thought. "The real debate, Nnoitra, is the identity of this intruder; and whether he is alone or with allies."

"Do you think they're working for the Soul Society? And that they're clearing the way for an invasion?" the giant figure referred to as Yammy exclaimed.

The first speaker, reeking with obnoxious intellectuality, responded. "Unlikely; they're still recovering from the truth of how Lord Aizen was a traitor to their cause. They would still need time to recover before they could hope to launch an effective counterattack."

"Well somebody did, Szayel" Zommari spoke. "And if they were able to defeat him so easily, it only shows that they are capable of handling themselves in combat. We must make sure to not underestimate them until we have a clear grasp as to what, or _whom_, we are up against."

The first speaker then sighed with exasperation. "Well, it's too bad they didn't try to assault the Throne Room; then at least it would have made things interesting."

The fifth speaker, identified as Nnoitra, laughed giddily as he sat down. "Yeah, that would've been pretty cool!"

A new speaker, his voice laden with dreary exasperation, signed as he sat down at his position at the table. "Will you shut up? We've already had to deal with all that shaking from before; do we really have to deal with your prattling as well?" With that he leaned forward, setting his chin on his clenched hands. "It's still too early for all this noise. Let's have some peace and quiet around here, okay?"

The remaining Espada began taking their seats, the conversation having begun to lose interest for the moment. Soon all ten were seated, and awaiting the head members – and rulers – of Hueco Mundo.

Said rulers soon appeared through the entrance, their footsteps echoing throughout the room as they approached. Of the three of them, it was the man leading them that held the most authority...of the Espada and all of Las Noches.

He was Sosuki Aizen, former Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society, now ruler of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo.

"Good afternoon, my dear Espada."

All ten turned their heads towards their master as he took his place at the head of the table, his two fellow Shinigami-turned supporters flanking his left and right sides.

"As you are well aware, it appears that we have some unexpected company."

The Espada remained silent, as there was little point in enlightening what was already known.

"But before we talk about that, let's have some tea first." Aizen then directed his attention to his fellow ex-captain. "Gin; if you would?"

While bearing a disturbingly childish smirk on his face, said person, Gin Ichimaru, turned to a small panel located on the wall near the doorway, reaching over and pushing a small lever. Moments later, a pair of servant-class beings appeared through a second hidden entrance while pushing a cart laden with tea cups, a boiling pot of water, and several small bags of exotic teas of different varieties.

The Espada remained silent as their tea was prepared and distributed, though some such as Nnoitra and Yammy openly sneered in discontent at the servants as they continued with their labour.

Once their task was complete, the servants swiftly rolled the trolley back into the shadows, leaving the Espada once again in silence.

Aizen grasped his beverage as he regarded those around him "So, does everyone have a cup of tea now?"

The silence was all Aizen needed for confirmation before he continued.

"Good. Now listen carefully to what I have to say."

Aizen then turned to his other fellow former-captain, who stood silently beside a built-in projector power switch. "Play back the recording, Kaname."

"Sir" former-Captain Kaname Tosen responded as he activated the holographic recording device in the centre of the table. The gathered Espada watched as an image of the sand hollow Runuganga appeared.

"This is a recording of the source of the ruckus that has occurred just outside Hueco Mundo just half an hour ago," Aizen narrated as the Espada observed the recording before them.

As the scene was enlarged, they caught sight of a smaller being trying to avoid the sand guardian's attacks, while in turn firing with an unusual projectile weapon.

While most Shinigami wore the standard black Kimono of a Samurai warrior of old, the intruder was clad in crimson red and blue armor, which seemed to flow naturally while he was moving. As such, it was obvious that it wasn't a Hollow or a Soul Reaper; this seemed...different.

For a few brief seconds, the Sand Hollow seemed to have the intruder on the ropes, and the Espada assumed that the fight would end shortly. Their attention then peaked when a bright light surrounded the intruder. Seconds later, the light vanished into nothingness, leaving the intruder unscathed while wielding a slightly larger version of his previous armament.

As the strange warrior activated his new hardware, the Espada were surprised to see the Sand Hollow literally disperse as if struck by a powerful gust of wind...though this was most likely a result of the intruder's unknown weaponry.

While the Sand Hollow had begun to amalgamate itself, the intruder wisely took the opportunity to continue onward toward the outer wall of the Citadel.

For a brief moment, the intruder's face was revealed to the recording device positioned along Hueco Mundo's outer wall. While his helmet's mouth guard was in place, the upper half of the figures face was bare, clearly revealing the forehead and eyes of a...

"A human?" the one called Nnoitra exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean to tell us that a lowly human was responsible for our watchdog's defeat?

The source of the elderly voice, known by his fellow Espada as Barragan, spoke up out of disbelief: "Ridicules; A human wouldn't even be able to hold their own against a lowly Menos, much less a Hollow as powerful as Runuganga! It just isn't possible!"

Aizen took a sip of his tea before answering. "Indeed; it wouldn't be possible...for an ordinary human."

The Espada flinched in surprise at what the Lord of Las Noches had said. However, no one else spoke, allowing Aizen to continue.

"While his physical appearance resembles that of a human, I can sense a strong source of energy residing within him; a power the likes of which has never been uncovered, either by Hollows or the Shinigami."

Aizen paused to take another sip of tea before he continued his statement. "This warrior seems to have great potential, as even the Soul Reapers would have great difficulty overpowering even Runuganga without suffering significant injury themselves."

"However, this intruder does not appear to be of any significant threat to us, as he did not willingly engage Runuganga to begin with. Rather, he seemed to intend to submit himself in exchange for safe passage through to our sanctuary."

There were several gasps as the Espada stared in shock at the frozen image of the intruder emitting from the hologram before them.

Nnoitra recovered first, smirking at the thought of this intruder's capabilities. "Then maybe we should allow him to actually try to attack us. I say he still looks weak as Hell!"

"Have you not been listening at all?"

Nnoitra grunted in confusion as he turned his attention to the only female Espada, Tier Halibel, as she continued. "Lord Aizen has just shown us that this warrior is not to be underestimated."

Nnoitra smirked at the female Espada. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about this worthless punk." He then smiled mockingly as he pressed the insult: "Are you really that scared?"

**"What's that?"**

The sudden sound of Aizen placing his tea cup on the table silenced any other statements they were about to solicit. The Lord of Hueco Mundo then took on a slight frown as he spoke.

"Nonetheless, Espada Halibel is correct; we should not underestimate his abilities, in the event of any...unwanted hostilities he may have against us. So, for the time being, you are all to return to your quarters and await further instructions."

Aizen turned his head over his left shoulder. "Kaname: inform Cirucci that she is to prepare a proper welcome for our 'surprise guest' when he arrives."

"Sir," Tosen nodded.

Aizen then spoke to his Espada. "Until the intruder's true intentions are verified, you are all to remain out of the way until you are called upon. Is that understood?"

The Espada's silence was all Aizen needed as confirmation of their obedience.

"Excellent."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Yay, another chapter completed...and ahead of schedule I might add. I hope I captured the personalities of the Espada correctly; I don't want them to seem weaker than they were in the Bleach episodes.**

**Any who, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter: I'm still bogged down by last minute essays and exams for University, so no promises.**

**_Next Time: Prime vs. the Thunderwitch_**


	4. Chapter 4: Prime vs Saunderwicci

**_Bleach Prime_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you the fourth installment of my fanfiction story Bleach Prime.**

**First off, I'm truly sorry for the delay in updating this story: University Essays and Exams had become top priority for me over the past few months.**

**Plus, after some quick analysis, I realized that Peter Cullen is a Canadian-born actor, not American. I offer my sincere apologies to said honorable actor and fellow Canadian actors and actresses for my blunder.**

**Just so you know...I based the fight scene in this chapter mostly from Transformers Prime Season 1 Episode 20 involving Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee vs. Arachnid, and the battle between Uryu and Cirucci Saunderwicci. As such, all credit goes to their respected writers and designers...not me.**

**Any who, here is the fourth installment of Bleach Prime.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Chapter 4: Prime vs. Cirucci)_

Optimus made his way deeper into the Citadel, making sure to be on the lookout for any possible signs of life – be it friendly or hostile.

Shortly after defeating the sand creature, he had proceeded to enter the Citadel, to which he found himself in a long, darkened hallway. Optimus couldn't help but note how this seemed similar to the Decepticon Prison Base in Kaion. A perfect psychological deterrent, the darkness would make it difficult for almost anyone to properly navigate the unknown interior of the Citadel. Unfortunately, the hallway was just wide enough for him to enter in his human guise, eliminating his option to alter himself into his original Cybertronian form.

Thankfully, his armor remained the same as in his Autobot form, in the event he needed to defend himself. As well, his helmet was equipped with infra-red night vision sensors, allowing him to scan his surroundings for any sign of the residents of this citadel.

As he scanned the area ahead of him, Optimus recalled all the times he had relied on these ranged detection devices during a firefight. More than once it had saved his spark from Decepticon ambushes back during the war for Cybertron, as well as their ongoing conflict with Megatron on Earth.

As he reached a four-way junction, he noticed that one of the hallways lead to a doorway, which was easily silhouetted by a glow of golden-red light. Assuming that it would lead him to whoever ruled this unknown world, Optimus proceeded forward diligently, maintaining a cautious attitude in case he was walking into a potential ambush.

Passing through the doorway, he entered a brightly lit room – a stark contrast to the darkened hallway behind him – that revealed dozens of massive stone pillars, all of which easily outsized even his Cybertronian form.

Optimus slowly walked forward into the room, his gaze sweeping around the room in search of any movement as he passed in between the first few pillars.

It was then that his sixth sense kicked in, alerting him to an oncoming object from above him. Glancing upward, he caught sight of what appeared to be a massive metal spinning projectile – identical to what the humans referred to as a 'Yo-Yo' – coming at him at a tremendous velocity.

Against a normal human being, this would've been the last image in their mind before they were crushed by said weapon. However, a veteran of countless surprise Decepticon ambushes, Optimus was not so easy to defeat.

Instinctively, he rolled to his left, barely avoiding the oncoming projectile, which crashed into the ground where the Autobot had stood barely moments before. Optimus recovered from his roll while taking a defensive position behind one of the pillars, his helmet scanning the area for the source of the ambush.

However, he was forced to dodge another assault as the pillar behind which he hid was destroyed by the mysterious assailant. Turning his head, his eyes followed the yo-yo as it made a sweeping arc away from him before it shot back along its connection cable.

Following its path, his gaze fell upon a humanoid figure poised on top of the pillar just above him. Rising from his kneeling position, Optimus' visor scanner zeroed in on the figure...and was quite surprised to see what appeared to be a human female. At a height of approximately five foot three as his helmet's scanner indicated, the woman's face was an albino color with what appeared to be teardrop tattoos on her cheeks, with deep purple hair that was held together by an unusual hairclip that resembled the paw and claws of an Earthling predatory creature. As well, the women's piercing purple eyes seemed to display a strong sense of pride and arrogance, while her pink-glossed lips were curved in a supercilious smirk.

However, what Optimus noted was the attire in which the woman was currently clad: Her outfit consisted of a frilly dress with large, expanded sleeves that were cut off at her shoulders and a pair of combat-style knee-high boots. The remains of what seemed to be skull fragments were positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead in resemblance of a human style spiked hairpin. She also seemed to possess fingerless, evening-style gloves, which revealed firm fingers ending in black polished finger nails...clasped in which was the offensive weapon that Optimus was currently attempting to avoid.

The Autobot-turned-human warrior narrowed his eyes as he spoke to the strange female above him. "Are you one of the guardians of this sanctuary?"

The woman smirked as she looked down upon her adversary. "That's right, tin can. I am Privaron Espada 105: Cirucci Saunderwicci. And you've caused quite the disturbance around here. My master Aizen-sama has tasked me personally with dealing with you."

Optimus' eyed widened in realization at Cirucci's words. Like with the Sand Guardian before, this warrior was merely acting in defence to a potential threat to her home. Hoping to appease the female's wrath, he slowly stepped out from behind the pillar into the open.

As he had done before the sand being he had encountered outside the citadel, Optimus spread his hands and lowered his head in submission. "I humbly offer my deepest apologies for my intrusion, Guardian of the Citadel."

Cirucci raised her brow at this. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to beg for me to spare your pathetic life?"

Optimus merely maintained a non-hostile stance as he continued with his explanation. "I have come here with no ill intentions towards you or your sanctuary. I have travelled to this land on an important undertaking, during which I seem to have unintentionally trespassed upon your domain. I simply request that I be brought to this 'Aizen-sama' where I may explain myself to him."

For a few moments there was silence, as Cirucci stared at him in sure disbelief. Ever since its construction, few – if anyone – had ever been bold enough to dare approach the outer walls of Las Noches, much less actually enter its halls. And those who did were severely dealt with before they could cause any sort of damage.

But this being, this _stranger_, had not only entered the citadel without hesitation, willingly pushed further into Aizen-sama's sanctuary, but also had the nerve as to claim that his actions were...were..._unintentional?_

To Optimus' surprise, Cirucci burst into near-maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the chamber, the noise further ricocheting off the pillars. Her laughter continued as she clasped at her sides in an attempt to breathe properly.

Optimus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion to Cirucci's hysterics. Indeed, he had not expected her to express such unusual behavior towards him.

Not that he was unfamiliar with this type of reaction in the least. On the contrary, throughout his eons fighting on Cybertron, and his time on planet Earth, many of his past adversaries – and sometimes his own friends and allies – would react to his words and actions with emotions of disbelief and exasperation.

However, despite having witnessed such reactions over the past six thousand millennia, this had barely affected his attitude towards seeking less aggressive actions when in the presence of other beings.

Yet the fact that this Cirucci was reacting in such a manner still irked his curiosity as to the reasons behind said responce.

Eventually, the female warrior was able to regain control as her laughter died away into silent giggles. "Do...do you...actually ex...expect me to...to believe...that you just...marched right into Hueco Mundo...to...to...**negotiate**?"

Optimus' gaze was unwavering as he regarded the female warrior. "That is indeed my true intent for coming here."

At this, Cirucci burst into another fit of laughter, nearly losing her balance and falling off her current pedestal. Clutching her lower abdomen, she had begun gasping her air between her hysterics.

A few seconds later, Cirucci was able to stand straight, turning her back to the Autobot as her laughter subsided. As such, he did not see her smile take on a malicious expression as she addressed him.

"Well, in that case..."

As she spoke, Cirucci began reeling her weapon around her arm...

"If you truly think that Lord Aizen would wish to speak with you..."

Bringing her weapon above her head...

"You're **dead** wrong!"

Then unleashing it towards the Autobot down below, striking him just above where his 'heart' was positioned, intending to dissect him in two. However, what appeared to be an easy victory turned into a sour disappointment as, to her disbelief, his armor seemed to absorb her attack, though her weapon maintained its velocity. Her eyes followed him as he was pushed into one of the pillars behind him, leaving a notable imprint within the stone structure; said structure then began toppling over, steadily gaining speed as gravity took its toll, falling to the ground with a great clash of noise and dust. After a few seconds, the dust and debris settled...to reveal what remained of the collapsed structure, with Optimus slowly rising to his arms and knees from beneath the rubble.

On the few occasions that she had encountered intruders – the few who were either brave, or foolish, enough to enter Las Noches – she was able to conduct well planned tactical strikes to quickly dispose of her opponents. Having also perfected her precision with handling her choice of weaponry, she could proudly boast that she was among the most accurate of the Privaron Espada in Hueco Mundo.

As such, the sight of him rising from the rubble battered - but alive - was of a great shock to the female Arrancar standing above him; to say that she was astonished by his surviving her attack would be a severe understatement.

**_'What the Hell?_**_ But...that...that's impossible! There's no way he could have survived a direct blow from my Golondria.'_

Down below, Optimus was considering his next choice of actions: Despite his armor dissipating most of the blow, Optimus' helmet scanners indicated that it had been damaged by the projectile's velocity upon impact: some of his central stabilization circuits had shorted out and his left chest-piece had a notable gash from where the projectile had struck him.

Had he been without his armor, and had entered the citadel as a mere human, he would have most definitely been reduced to a smear on the floor.

Like before with the Sand Guardian, this female warrior seemed uninterested in listening to words of reason, simply responding with physical violence so as to forcefully remove him from the citadel.

Sadly, he too would have to resort to violence, if he was to accomplish his mission.

Glancing over his shoulder, he regarded the Arrancar behind him. "Then it would seem that I too shall have to contribute in this battle, if only to prove to you that I truly hold no ill intent towards you or your master."

With that, he once again summoned his right arm Path Blaster and his left gauntlet sword. Activating his mouth guard, he turned and faced the female warrior, lining up and firing his Path Blaster in rapid bursts.

Not anticipating the sudden counterattack, Cirucci flinched as one of the plasma bursts struck her left shoulder, forcing her to jump to another pillar to avoid further injuries.

As she landed on top of her new pedestal, she cringed as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her left arm. Glancing at her wound, she could see that her left shoulder had been slightly burned by the unusual weaponry. What shocked her was that, unlike most of her injuries inflicted during training with other Arrancar and dispelling other Hollows, this wound seemed to resist her attempts to heal it.

If anything, the only thing it illuminated was the fact that she was extremely pissed off.

**"Nnrgh. Damn you! I'll make you pay for that, you Bastard!"**

Enraged, she launched her weapon towards the Cybertronian, forcing him to jump aside to avoid further injury.

Once behind adequate coverage, Optimus began firing his Path Blaster in short bursts, intending to keep the female warrior off balance, while wearing her down without inflicting further injuries upon her. Despite this outbreak in hostilities, he still hoped to settle the matter without having to resort to unnecessary violence.

Cirucci, on the other hand, was not in the mood for such methods of diplomacy; and she was more than willing to back-up this fact by launching her weapon towards the Autobot down below. As her weapon demolished three of the stone pillars, she could see him dodging between the structures, while firing quick bursts from his energy blaster.

Sneering, she dodged the oncoming hail of plasma, just barely avoiding her receiving additional injuries. Barely had she landed on top of another pillar before bringing her weapon back for another assault.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard! No one hurts me, Cirucci Saunderwicci, and lives to regret it!"

Down below, Optimus once again dodged the oncoming projectile as he took cover behind the remains of Cirucci's latest destructive handiwork. As the weapon passed over his head, Optimus used the opportunity to fire off another quick burst of plasma energy, making sure that his shot were non-life threatening.

While he understood her intentions – any well trained warrior would act if defence of their home and sanctuary –, he still wished to end this conflict without any further injuries to either party.

Raising his blaster, he silently vowed to convince her that his intentions were true, and hopefully get her to cease her aggression towards him.

Assuming that is, he would last long enough to convince her otherwise.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

What neither Optimus nor Cirucci realized was that their battle had not gone unnoticed.

From a small balcony overlooking the battle stood several other figures, all of which were silently observing the two combatants below.

Shortly after sensing the intruder's presence within the citadel, they had been shadowing his every movement, ready to strike him down when he was the most vulnerable.

Surprisingly, despite having been engaged by the Sand Guardian just outside Las Noches, the intruder had continued forward as if he bore no hostile intentions towards what may lay ahead of him. All the while, he gave no sign of hesitation or suspicion despite venturing alone into a potential deathtrap.

While these actions were unusual – though irrelevant – it was upon meeting the Privaron Espada that the intruder seemed to reveal his true colors: Rather than match the Arrancar's actions with force, he had appealed to her with benevolence and humility. And like the female Privaron, the silent figures were surprised by the intruder's choice of words; the likelihood of his actions having resulted from a simple misunderstanding was..._inconceivable_, at the very most.

One figure, in particular, was analysing the intruder's movements, deducting his style of combat and choice of weaponry...and how to overcome these tools so as to inflict the blow that would end this being's existence, _permanently_.

However, it was no longer his decision to make as, shortly after the intruder had entered the chamber, they had received explicit orders to monitor and, if necessary, detain him for questioning.

The figure couldn't help but narrow his eyes in annoyance; while his instincts screamed at him to terminate the unknown being, the reasoning behind his current objectives also held merit: They had no idea who or _what_ this warrior was, or how he had come to be here in Hueco Mundo to begin with. In addition, they had no confirmation on whether this warrior had entered alone, or if he was merely a scout for a larger assault force.

There were too many questions that needed answers. Too many unknown variables that could prove consequential if they acted rashly.

And it was his duty to unravel these answers.

One way or another.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Optimus poked his head and arm from behind the pillar to fire his Path Blaster at Cirucci...only to roll aside as her weapon turned said structure, along with several others, into rubble.

This exchange of fire power had continued on for the past few minutes, with each combatant moving to attain a clear lock for their long-range weaponry.

For the time being, Optimus had remained of the defensive, moving from one pillar to another for cover as he repelled the female warrior's onslaught of attacks. While this had enabled him to remain mobile throughout the fight, he knew that he would have to change his strategy if he was to survive.

Taking cover behind one of the pillars, Optimus considered his options to gain the offensive in the battle: So far, Cirucci had resorted to direct frontal attacks, all of which were directed towards clearing away large portions of the surrounding structures. Once enough of these were gone, he would be forced into the open, thus leaving him vulnerable to her projectile weaponry.

While he could take the initiative and clear himself a better firing angle, this in turn would also provide his opponent the chance she needed to take him out with her long-ranged attacks. As such, the need to remove said capabilities was his first priority, while managing to remain in one piece at the same time.

However, as he recalled from his battles during the War for Cybertron, no plan survives first contact with the enemy.

At first, he had also considered transforming into his Cybertronian form, with the intent of catching the female warrior off balance. However, in such a confined space, this 'Cirucci' could use his own size against him, her smaller frame allowing her better manouverability in the confined spaces between the remaining pillars.

During the war for Cybertron, he and his fellow Autobots had used the same tactics against Megatron's dreaded super-warrior, Trypticon, after he had crash landed on the planet's surface after being shot down by Jetfire and the Arielbots.

Peering around the pillar, he could see Cirucci laughing as she regarded him from atop her current pedestal. "You really think that you'll save yourself by hiding?" She followed up this remark with another assault, aiming to remove Optimus' head from the rest of his body.

Optimus ducked as the projectile passed over his head...right through the pillar and in an arc back towards its owner. He swiftly rolled away from the toppling pillar, kneeling on one leg as he brought his Path Blaster towards the Arrancar...

Only to hesitate in surprise at the fact that she had vanished from his aim of vision.

He then remembered a similar experience during his last encounter with the ex-Decepticon assassin Arachnid, and how she had performed the same disappearing act on him and his Autobot compatriots. Reacting instinctively, he quickly dove and barrel-rolled behind another stone pillar.

He then turned his over his shoulder, just as Cirucci's projectile reduced his former concealment to rubble and arced over his head, just barely missing his helmet's receptors as it slammed into the pillar just above him. Glancing upward, Optimus' eyes widened as the pillar began toppling over towards him. Quickly, he once again dodged the crumbling foundation, rising up and returning a volley of plasma rounds at the female warrior.

Momentarily caught off guard by Optimus' quick recovery, Cirucci was forced to avoid the oncoming energy bursts. However, she once again experienced the deadliness of the Autobot's weaponry as her right arm and shoulder were grazed by one of the plasma rounds, causing her to wince in pain for the second time since the fight began.

_'Damn! Just who the Hell is this Bastard? He doesn't seem to rely on spiritual energy to power his armor, and his weapons shoot energy rounds that are actually faster than Ceros. Plus, the fact that his armor survived a direct blow from my Golondria without even significantly slowing him down...What kind of freak is this guy?' _

Landing on top of one of the surviving pillars, she couldn't help but sneer in annoyance at her opponent's unyielding defiance to his inevitable fate.

_'Despite his strange weaponry, he can't possibly think he can survive against me. Surely he realizes this is gonna end soon, with him being squashed like the stupid insect he really is. So why does he keep fighting on like this?'_

The former Espada glared down towards the armored figure, as he was doing at her. It was evident that both combatants were analysing each other, searching for an opportunity to gain an advantage so as to go on the offensive.

_'Like Hell I'm about to let him beat ME in a fight!'_

"If you think someone like you is going to actually beat me," she called as she coiled her weapon behind and above her head...

**"You've got another thing comin'!" **

...and launched the projectile towards the Cybertronian warrior, once again forcing him to take cover.

Once he had taken shelter, Optimus quickly glanced around the chamber, regarding what remained of the stone pillars.

_'While my Path Blaster has managed to keep her at bay for the moment, it won't be long before she clears away enough of these structures that I will soon be vulnerable to her attacks.'_

_'Which means...I am left with no choice...I shall have to call upon the power of the relics of the Primes if I am to survive this conflict.' _

At that moment, his warrior instincts alerted him to the oncoming projectile aimed for his current sanctuary. Barrel rolling to the side, he was once again witness to the accuracy of his opponent's long range attacks.

Glancing upward, Optimus saw the female warrior ready herself for another assault, sneering at how he was now out in the open and vulnerable. However, rather than take cover, he kneeled down on one knee while reaching for his chest, wincing slightly as his actions strained his injury, as he readied himself for what was to happen next.

In Cirucci's perspective, it was as if he was kneeling in acceptance to his inevitable fate, deciding to no longer prolong his looming defeat.

"So, you've finally decided to accept defeat in the face of a superior opponent", she exclaimed as she began swinging her weapon in a circular arc. "I must admit however, I'm impressed: Not many would be so bold as to stand up to a Privaron Espada for as long as you have."

Optimus frowned; it was now or never.

"I apologize for what I am about to do. But if I do not act, I fear that millions of innocent lives will inevitably be lost." With that, he summoned forth the Key to Vector Sigma, his body suddenly surrounded in a bright bluish glow of energy.

Above him, Cirucci's froze in shock at what she was seeing and sensing. Unlike the Sand Guardian outside the Citadel, she was able to sense the raw, pure energy flowing from the Cybertronian.

_'What the Hell is this? This energy...it's like nothing I've ever sensed before. Just what the heck is this guy trying to do?'_

She got her answer soon enough.

As she continued watching, the blue light suddenly disappeared, revealing the Prime still kneeling down below...though now wielding what appeared to be an upgraded version of a metal pike, consisting of a handle-shaped central spine with four stabilizing fins on both ends. To Cirucci, it looked like some sort of odd decorative tool.

To Optimus, however, it was among the most powerful tools ever wielded by his ancestors: The Force Shield Generator. Wielded by the great Solus Prime to fend of Unicron's dark minions during the Great Battle, the Force Shield Generator was capable of emitting solidified plasma energy into a solid shield barrier, impervious to any physical damage to itself and its wielder.

In the right hands, it could easily subdue any hostile force without inflicting serious harm in the process.

Depending on whether said force was willing to co-operate.

Cirucci smirked at the Autobot. "Do you honestly believe that that piece of crap is actually going to save your hide?"

With that she raised her weapon, readying herself to launch the final, killing blow.

"So sorry to disappoint you..."

She brought her arm back above her head...

**"...NOT!" **

...And unleashed it towards the Prime. Silently, her smirk never leaving her face, she watched as it travelled towards her 'soon-to-be defeated' foe...

...Only to impact against what appeared to be a wall of solid plasma energy, causing it to rebound sideways into the base of the stone wall a few meters beside them. Optimus watched as the shield dissipated into nothingness before turning his gaze upwards towards the 'Privaron Espada'.

Cirucci's jaw could've dropped straight into the floor at the sight which she beheld: Her Golondria, one of the fastest zanpakutos wielded by a Privaron Espada, had been stopped dead in its tracks...by some...bloody trinket of all things?

**"That...that's Impossible! How could some God-fucking toy stop my zanpakutos?"**

Down below, Optimus regarded the FSG, silently marveling at what it had accomplished...and thanking the All Spark that it had performed its function perfectly.

While the FSG was designed as an advanced defensive instrument, its energy could also be focused into precise shapes and/or forms, should the need arise.

Just before Cirucci's weapon struck Optimus down, the KSG's automated activation mechanism had created a clamp-shaped wall of plasma energy, literally catching the oncoming projectile in mid-air.

_'Thank the All-Spark for Ancient Cybertronian engineering. The Force Shield Generator truly does live up to its name.'_

Now he understood how Knockout probably felt when he had attempted to use it against him and Arcee, during their battle for possession over the Forge of Solus Prime.

Thinking quickly, he grasped the FSG with both hands, and pulled back towards him with all his strength, yanking the female Arrancar off her pedestal and down towards the ground.

Caught off guard, Cirucci was unprepared when the Prime yanked her weapon towards himself, losing her balance and falling towards the floor. Sneering, she activating her spiritual reishi to slow down her descent...

...Only to widen her eyes is surprise as Optimus charged forward – her Golondria still encased in the plasma energy field –, intent on closing the distance between them before she could launch a counter-attack.

Initially surprised at the sudden shift in her opponent's tactics, Cirucci couldn't help but stare at the sudden boldness of the oncoming armored warrior; said warrior's attempted to shoulder-check her into one of the surviving pillars.

Sneering, Cirucci used her reishi to leap over the Autobot, while twisting her Golondria's cable like a lasso, in hopes of wrapping it around his neck like a noose.

However, while caught off guard by her sudden shift in position, Optimus quickly ducked under the oncoming cable, reaching out and grapping it as it passed over his left shoulder.

Sneering, Cirucci began tugging at her 'lasso', intending to off-balance the Prime so as to regain distance and free her Golondria, which was still trapped in the latter's energy shield. Soon, it became a tug of war, with neither side willing to budge an inch.

This ended when, in an attempt to turn the tables, Cirucci relinquished her grip for a slight moment to build up momentum for one, final heave.

Unbeknownst to her, this was what Optimus was waiting for.

At the moment she had relinquished pressure, he heaved his grasp-hold of the cord towards him, using the combined strength of his armor's hydraulics and his physical body, causing his opponent to crash into a nearby pillar.

While he had withheld his full strength – he hoped to refrain on causing severe injuries upon a battle worthy opponent – the impact was enough to temporarily wind her and cause her to lessen her grip on her weapon.

Groaning wearily, Cirucci attempted to regain her vision, having been disoriented from the impact against her current 'backrest.' After a few second, she managed to regain her full vision as she looked upwards...

...just in time to see her opponent silently kick her Golondria out of reach while de-activating his energy shield, which disappeared in a bright flash of blue light.

It was then that Cirucci realized the situation: She was unarmed, disorientated, and at the mercy of this warrior, who was armed with unknown weaponry that seemed to be powered by something other than reishi. And the fact that he was able to survive a direct blow from her Golondria, despite receiving some damage to his figure, only demonstrated his resilience to some of her pre-release form. While her released form would most definitely wipe the floor with this guy, it was doubtful that he would allow her to unleash her full power.

In short, she was vulnerable, disarmed and at his mercy.

Standing above her, the armored being reached his arm out towards her, as if to land the finishing blow.

Flinching in a moment of fear, Cirucci couldn't help but shut her eyes in preparation for her demise.

_'Dammit...I can't believe this is happening. The fact that I was actually beaten by this...person...was bad enough. Even if I somehow managed to turn this around, Lord Aizen will most likely hand me over to that damn Szayel or, worse...the Exequias._

_'Well, at least this way, I won't have to die as one of Szayel's lab projects, if nothing else.' _

"Are you all right?"

Cirucci re-opened her eyes in surprise at the armored being's words, to see him looking down at her with his mouth guard open and his hand extended towards her, as if to help her back up.

Cirucci, of course, was surprised at these gestures. "What...what did you say?"

The figure seemed to look down at her with sympathy and respect. "You have fought with great skill and determination, demonstrating that you are indeed a worthy warrior. I apologize if I have harmed you in any way. But as I said before, I mean no harm to either you or your citadel. I merely request for a meeting with your leader so as to discuss my reasons for coming here."

Looking up at the figure, Cirucci tried, and failed, to uncover any hint of deception in his words. As well, his body stance and the gleam in his eyes revealed someone entire different from what she had judged him as before.

If anything, he was even more foolish than she had thought possible.

Sneering, she raised herself to her feet, intentionally ignoring the being's outstretched arm, while testing her injuries to verify the extent of the damage.

Thankfully, while the burns from the plasma bolts were severe, her reishi had finally begun healing the worst of the damage.

Once she was standing, she turned her head towards the armored figure, whose arm had been retracted to his side. "Idiot; just what the Hell are you trying to pull? Don't you know that any descent warrior would've finished me off instead of offering me their sympathy?"

Optimus frowned at this remark. "While your actions towards my unpermitted entrance here are understandable, as you were reacting in defence of your sanctuary, I can assure you that I am not attempting to 'pull' anything."

"Furthermore, there is no honour in exterminating those who are unable or unwilling to fight, or those who have proven themselves to be worthy opponents. And I, for one, refuse to needlessly sacrifice innocent life, no matter the situation."

Cirucci couldn't help but gap at his words; while completely irrational in every way, they still help some merit and wisdom.

Also, she couldn't help but notice how his words were similar to what the current_ Tres_ (Third) Espada herself lived by.

_'Maybe this guy has _some_ merit, after all. Emphasis on some' _

Sniffing, she turned her body to directly face the armored being, crossing her arms across her chest while smirking at her 'adversary'.

"Well, at least you have some manners, I'll grant you that. And for a man to show respect to a woman is practically unheard of in this place. So, I guess it's only polite that I ask you for your name."

Cirucci tilted her head upward as she continued. "Besides, it is quite rude not to provide your name to your enemy, if you are as honourable as you claim."

Frowning slightly, Optimus nodded in agreement. "My name...is Optimus Prime."

Several moments of silence before Cirucci burst into another fit of laughter, clutching her sides as she once again attempted to regain her breadth.

"What...what kind of...of name...is...is that?"

Optimus' eyes widened in surprise at Cirucci's reactions; while his name was unlike those used by the humans, it was still unusual for him to receive such emotions towards Cybertronian titles and ideas.

_'I wonder what would happen if the humans were to ever encounter one like Ruckus or one of Warpaths'– _

A sudden shift in spiritual pressure interrupted Optimus' train of thought, and caused Cirucci to cease laughing.

It soon became clear that they were no longer alone. Glancing around, Optimus watched as several figures appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the two former combatants.

Like Cirucci, they were dressed in pure white garments, outlined as humanlike suits with black sashes wrapped around the waists, with a distinctive black strip crossing downward from their left shoulder to their right waist. On their forearms, the figures wore pitch black gloves, all of which were holding the hilt of their respective swords, similarly designed like those wielded by ancient humans referred to as Samurai. From the waist down, their clothing was divided into two separate portions: under laying trousers reaching down to their ankles, overlapped by a

However, what unnerved Optimus the most was that their heads appeared to be in the form of human skulls.

His attention was then drawn to one of the beings, this time bearing a skull that resembled that of an earthly creature referred to as a Bull, who stepped forward in front of the others.

_'This being...he must be the leader of this group of individuals.'_

Turning his head around, he regarded the female Arrancar behind him...and was surprised to see her face twisted in an expression that he was all too familiar with.

Sure, unparalleled terror and fear.

While their similar dress style supported that fact that she and these new arrivals were allies of sorts, it was easy to determine that these beings were most certainly not her close comrades.

Turning back to the horned figure, Optimus assumed a defensive position, in the event that the new arrivals intended to engage him in combat.

After performing a quick analysis of the Autobot, the horned being spoke, confirming Optimus' suspicions of his leadership status of the surrounding persons.

"We are the Exequias...and Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**FINALLY! After months of painstaking typing and editing, chapter 4 is finally finished. I hope you all like it, because I sure as hell had a hell of a time getting this thing going over the past month.**

**If any of you think this chapter is in need of some further editing, please feel free to let me know in your reviews.**

**Till next time, folks.**


End file.
